Wedding Bells
by Jinglelicious
Summary: A Niley Story
1. Chapter 1

Miley switched on her laptop and crashed on her bed. She was waiting for Liam to come home from shooting. It has been months since she last saw him but his flight got delayed. Miley couldn't quite understand why would Liam suddenly come home as his shootings would be done in a week or too. But they are afterall engaged and I guess you can't question his visit.

She didn't quite know how she ended up on YouTube but I guess when you're randomly browsing the internet it's usually where you'll end up. She was just randomly watch stupid videos of stupid people doing stupid things where one video in particular caught her eye. It was Nick Jonas performing the new Jonas Brothers song Wedding Bells, live in Singapore. She and Nick dated about 6 years ago and most people would think that it's impossible for them to be still in love. But they after all did try dating again 3 years ago when they found out they still love each other. But they broke up accepting the fact that they would always have this connection between them but it just wasn't meant to be.

Miley hesitated for a while before clicking into the video. She waited while the video buffered and didn't know what to expect. Liam could be walking in any minute now so time was seriously running out. The video loaded as Miley put on her headphones just in case. It started off with Nick's speech about how it is a very important and special song to him. Miley knew it was about her. Well after all, the title already sold him out. As the video continued on, Miley felt her heart break. Seeing him sing that song with so much pain and the lyrics are sending a really clear message to her… Nick didn't want her marrying him. By the time Nick sang till 'Maybe we could try one last time', Miley broke out into tears. She thought that the breakup 3 years ago was the perfect compromise but she never knew that all these time Nick is still hoping to give love a try one more time. She leaned against her bed frame and all the memories rushed back into her head. She was also guilty as she in a small part took Liam as a substitute but actually, she was still writing songs for Nick as well.

The door bell rang which snapped Miley out of her thoughts. She washed her face to try to cover up the evidence of her crying. She locked her laptop and made her way downstairs. She opened the door and saw Liam standing outside with a small luggage and estimated the duration of his stay in her mind. She tip-toed and pulled him into a hug which confused Liam. Liam asked 'Don't I get a kiss?' Miley smiled and pecked him on the lips. Liam walked into her house. It hasn't change much since he left. Miley helped him upstairs for him to take a shower.

'That's Okay Miles, you can shower first. I have unpacking to do'

Miley nodded and walked into the shower, hoping that the water could wash away her heart break. She had her biggest heartbreak the first time Nick and her broke up. But what the people don't know is, it never went away. Nick's existence in her heart happens to be a 'ouch' area that most people, including her best friends and family tend to avoid mentioning.

Liam is using this time to unpack some of his stuff. He, like Miley had predicted is not going to stay for long. The only reason that he came back now happened to the playing on Miley's headphones right at that moment. He looked over at Miley's computer and thought to himself. 'Why would her use headphones when she's home alone?' He ply open the laptop and saw that it was locked. He tried different passwords but none of them worked. He even reluctant typed in 'nick' and it wasn't right. So, Liam picked up the headphones and places them over his ears. He was exactly shock that Miley was listening to 'that' song…but he just wasn't happy about it. He felt like he was going to lose the 3 years he spent with Miley just because of the 3 minutes she 'connected' with Nick.

Miley stepped out of the shower and saw Liam unfolding his clothes and putting them on hangers. She walked out and quickly picked up her laptop, unlocked it and shut it down. Liam was crazy curious about the password but he didn't want to ask her. He didn't want to talk about the song either because he felt that once the topic has been raised, it may never be the same again.

Miley crawled into Liam's arms as they both stared at the ceiling, thinking about the same song, same person as they drift away into sleep.

**_Attn: I've actually finished writing the entire story but im uploading them in parts. So please review as I want to see if any editing needs to be done on the other chapters. Thanks!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Miley woke up and realized she fell asleep on Liam's arm. She cracked her back, slipped into her fluffy slippers and got out of bed. She looked over at Liam who was sleeping soundly and felt this sudden pinch that made her thought of Nick. Nick used to always spend the night and that would be exactly the side of the bed he would be sleeping on. She walked over to the balcony with her laptop as she wanted to check twitter for updates. But mainly, she wanted to read her fans replies to her tweets. They always cheer her up as she would feel like no matter what happens she would not be alone. However who knew that half of the comments were about Nick's new song. She never gotten this much fan replies asking her to get back together with Nick. She ended up on YouTube again, the same link, same song and listened to it over and over again. It was a really good song…but it was addictive to Miley. She was in one way or another happy…happy that Nick is finally doing something to fight for her.

Liam woke up alone and looked around the room in his puffy eyes. He saw Miley sitting by the balcony with her laptop, smitten. He walked over and asked 'Morning beautiful, what are you watching'. Miley freaked out as she was too engrossed and didn't see Liam walking towards her. She shut her computer quickly and stood up. She said while holding his hand to lead him downstairs 'Nothing much babe just some stupid videos, lets go make breakfast'. Liam was suspicious since Miley has always been a horrible liar…to think that so many years in the business didn't help her lie better…but he kind of knew what Miley was watching.

They were in the kitchen beating up the eggs when Miley blurted 'So how long are you staying?' Liam shrugged. He was only planning to stay a night but after seeing how likely he might lose Miley, he didn't know If he should leave or not. He smiled at her and replied 'Let me go get my phone, I'll need to ask the producers when they need me back' Miley nodded and as he went up the stairs she yelled 'Hey grab mine too!' The minute she spoke, she knew it was a bad idea. She has been contacting Nick for the past month because she wanted him to know about her engagement from her and not some media sources. But then she thought she could trust Liam to not invade her privacy.

Liam grabbed both their phones as he looked down on Miley's phone which beeped and vibrated. It was an incoming call from Nick. What are the odds…?

Liam looked at the phone and hesitated. He didn't know if he should pick up. But being the fiancé and that he really didn't want Miley to hear Nick's voice, he picked up...

_**Attn: Review please :) **_


	3. Chapter 3

'Miley are you busy with something today?' Nick asked over the phone. Liam was somewhat pissed. He was trying to ask out his fiancée. 'It's not Miley and you really shouldn't be calling'. Nick didn't like it that Liam was answering and couldn't help contain his jealously. 'Hand the phone over to Miley'. Liam smirked 'I don't think so'.

Nick replied 'Fine by me. Miley said that she wanted me to meet you. So is tonight dinner at her place?' . Liam went along with it and hung up. He couldn't quite figure out why did Miley wanted Nick to meet him. He went downstairs looking all confused and was being snapped out by Miley's question. 'What took you so long?' She asked. Liam walked over to the table and sat down in front of bacons and scrambled eggs. He looked at Miley and said 'Nick called'. Miley frozed. A million questions raced through her head. Liam continued…'He wanted to come over for dinner. He said you wanted him to meet me'. Miley thought of what she texted Nick a few weeks ago because she wanted to show Nick that they can be friends instead without making things weird. But obviously it was a big mistake.

She agreed as they sat by the table and did not say another word to each other throughout breakfast.

As half the day gone by, Miley and Liam started preparing for dinner. It was going to be a awkward dinner they just know it but Miley is marrying Liam and she needs to learn how to face Nick as friends. Miley was doing most of the cooking as Liam watched. Even the thought of Miley cooking for Nick makes him feel uncomfortable…It is hardly possible that Liam can last throughout dinner.

Eventually the doorbell rang and Liam opened up. Nick stood by the driveway holding a bouquet of daffodils. He invited him in and Liam never took his eyes away from the bouquet…Miley told him she was allergic to daffodils…

Nick walked in and greeted Miley. He then went around venturing the house only to see that nothing much has changed around here…the red leather couch, the music themed living room and the country decorations. Liam felt like a sore thumb sticking out in the trio as Nick and Miley was always into the same things. He on the other hand know nothing about music he lived by the beach his whole life!

'Dinner is served' Miley yelled from the dinning room as the boys made their way over. Nick and Liam both reached out for the same chair as they looked at each other awkwardly. Miley avoided the situation by pretending to not see it and walk right back into the kitchen and stayed there for a few minutes with her face buried in her hands.

Nick smiled politely at Liam and said 'Sorry about that, I guess it's your seat now'. Liam smiled back as they sat down. Miley then walked out of the kitchen and sat directly opposite of Nick as they started dinning. It was a strange meal but they were able to survive past it. They then rested for a while by the couch as Miley did the dishes…her intentions were clear. She didn't want to be in the same room as Nick and Liam. She wouldn't know what to say. Liam however started the ball rolling as he asks Nick about their new album. Nick replied straight to the point as he knew Liam was eventually going to ask about 'wedding bells'. He said 'Liam, don't get me wrong, me and Miley are just trying to be friends…' Liam stood up and started yelling 'Friends? You poured your entire heart out to Singapore Manila Cebu already'

Miley heard yelling rushed into the common room. Nick stood up and replied 'Im sorry if that makes you uncomfortable but im a musician and that's what I do' Miley looked as Nick and Liam were standing there looking at her as if they were expecting her to pick a side. Liam scoffed 'Of course im uncomfortable! Miley listens to that song every single day!' Nick looked over at Miley who was shocked. She didn't know how to explain herself. She opened her mouth and a few words came out… 'Nick, I think you should go'

Nick nodded as he walked out of Miley's house and sat in his car. He kept thinking about Miley listening to his song over and over again. He was glad that it still gets to her. Although Miley said she'll always love him, he's insecurity has gotten the best of him after Miley got engaged to Liam.

Over with Miley and Liam, Miley was trying to calm Liam down. She said while walking towards him 'Im sorry, this dinner was a mistake…' Liam nodded as he pulled her into a hug 'Im sorry too, I trust you and I love you' Miley looked up at Liam and smiled. Inside her, she was going crazy. Liam trusts her…Miley cannot even trust herself. She felt really guilty as she knew in her heart that Nick and she are inseparable. She learnt that she could never be 'just friends' with Nick. She walked up to her room as Liam followed and laid on the bed and thought to herself 'Was she really going to agree to this marriage?'

_**Attn: Review Please :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

Miley woke up the next morning only to see Liam's clothes packed and he was already out of bed. She walked out of the room and saw Liam in the kitchen making breakfast but what caught her eye was the luggage by the doorstep.

She walked into the kitchen and was greeted by a plate of pancakes.

'Whats going on?" Miley asked.

Liam walked up to her, handed Miley the plate and places his strong arms on Miley's shoulder. 'I'll have to fly back to the set today to finish shooting and when I come back in 2 weeks time, lets get married'

Miley, hearing the word she has been trying to avoid for the past few months, frozed. Her fingers shook and made her drop her plate. The sound of the plate being smashed into pieces snapped her out of her daze as she bent down to clean things up. 'Im sorry, I was just shocked. Why so soon?'

Liam squatted down and helped Miley as he chose his words carefully as he didn't want Miley to find out his true intentions. 'Well, Don't you want to marry me?'

Miley stood up and walked to the trash can to dump the broken pieces as she nodded and replied 'Yes…but…'

Liam walked up behind her and embraced her 'Then its set!'

Miley turned around and faked a smile as Liam planted a kiss on her.

As Liam left for Miami after breakfast, all Miley did was to pace around the house for the rest of the day. She didn't know what to do… Yes, Liam is great to her…But, after what happened last night, she knew that it was impossible to stop loving Nick. She walked and walked and suddenly the door bell rang.

She walked up to the door and opened it. Nick stood out there having a broken look on his face. She invited him into the house as he grabbed both of Miley's hands.

'Liam came over and told me you guys are getting married in 2 weeks'

Miley tried to shake Nick off but he wouldn't bulge. 'Yes' she said, looking down, not wanting to look at Nick.

Nick placed Miley's hands on his chest and asked 'What about us?'

Miley eyes started to turn red as her tear ducts rendered active. She looked at Nick as a tear started to fall. 'You promised you'll support this marriage didn't you? So why are you doing this now? Why are you making me feeling bad?'

Nick pulled Miley into a hug as they both of them didn't want to let go. Tears started to fall from both their eyes as Nick spoke 'You know I never stopped loving you…'

Miley pulled away from the hug as she realised her tears has drenched the left shoulder of Nick's shirt. She looked into the eyes of the man she love and she said something she wished she never said … 'You know I never stopped loving you too'

Nick wiped her tears off 'Put the wedding on hold Miley…let us work this out'

Miley shook her head 'I cant, Liam already informed everyone'. Nick looked down, 'You know he's just scared of losing you to me…' Miley nodded but she didn't have a choice. She said yes to Liam's proposal and there's only 1 path down that line. Miley's mouth opened again and this time, making probably the biggest mistake a fiancée can, she said 'Nick, stay for the night…let just pretend nothing happened just for tonight…'

Nick smiled at her and replied 'That would be perfect'

Nick and Miley then went up to her room and cuddled up for the night. It felt so right, it felt as if they were back to the first time they've met 6 years ago. That side of the bed belonged to Nick all along.

They talked about everything they could that whole night. All the confessions about all the songs they've written…everything.

It was perfect...

_**Attn: Review please :) **_


	5. Chapter 5

However the night eventually had to end as they woke up to a rocky morning when they had to face reality. Miley woke up as saw Nick staring right at her.

'Nick? Why did you get that tattoo?'

'Why do you ask?'

'I don't know…every tattoo has a meaning'

'Well honestly, I was feeling apologetic about letting out your secret in wedding bells and it was Joe's idea to get tattoos…so it was the first word on my mind that day'

She smiled and they both got out of bed and went downstairs. It was noon already and Nick had 20 missed calls from his manager. 'Opps, the night was too prefect and I totally forgot about that' Miley was confused. Nick continued on 'Im supposed to be packing for Russia. The Jonas Brothers are doing a live show there' Miled smiled at him 'You're crazy…you're flying off to Russia today and you can sleep over with me the night before' Nick walked up towards her and placed both his hands on her waist and pulled her close. 'It was so worth it' Miley smiled as Nick started moving closer towards her. They were inches away from kissing when Miley pulled away.

'Whats wrong?' Nick asked. Miley moved a few steps back 'Last night is over…we return to reality…' Nick looked at her all disappointed 'I'll be back in a week'

Miley nodded and walked Nick to his car and watched him drive away. She returned to the house and received a text. _–I will get my kiss-_

Miley looked down at her phone and smiled. She wasn't in the position to be smiling but it was uncontrollable.

A week went by peacefully as Miley kept herself busy with interviews, recordings and shootings. Well of course it was peaceful having both Nick and Liam out of town. All the dramas she has to face just weren't there.

The week ends as Miley sat on the couch watching Married to Jonas. She always loved watching reality shows even if it was all about her ex-boyfriend's family. She watched as she sipped on her red wine looking at the daffodils Nick bought and all the memories gushed back. All the memories she had with the Jonas family, they were so memorable. She always cliqued well with that family. Although Denise did say that she will always be like a daughter to her no matter what, it still felt awkward after the breakup so Miley never went to her for any issues.

While Miley was so engrossed in the show, her doorbell rang. It was strange. She really wasn't expecting anyone to be visiting anytime soon. Her parents are back in Tennessee, her friends are not living any where near her either. She walked over to the door and opened up.

Liam stood outside, this time with a big luggage. Liam pulled her into a hug as he walked in the house. Miley being all speechless, let Liam did the explanations.

'Well, director said im done shooting and im good to go!'

'I see…so you're back for good?' Miley said, hiding bits of disappointment. She was enjoying life for the past week and she didn't quite wanted those times to end.

'Yea I am babe! So I guess the wedding can be pushed forward!'

'Wait what?'

Liam nodded hugged Miley again. Miley hugged him back but behind his back, frowned. She didn't want the wedding … shall I say the marriage to be pushed forward. But I guess she doesn't have a choice anymore…

Liam has been pushing for wedding preparations for the next few days. It wasn't too tough since Liam has got every detailed planed out. It just was a little strange as this might be the first wedding where the bride is not quite involved in the planning. Usually brides would be the one deciding what they want for their big day but Miley isn't that thrilled about it. She wasn't even sure if that is the husband she would have picked let alone the decorations, venues etc. She spent most of her days by her balcony with her guitar and answering phone calls from her soon-to-be husband where all she did was agree to every thing he asked. It wasn't the fairytale ending she have been wishing for…it wasn't even near…

Well eventually the wedding day came. It wasn't quite that far away since Liam took 2 days to bring it all together. Only their parents and a few friends were invited since it was such a short notice and most of them were out of town. Miley put on her wedding dress which was a rental. It was hard to believe that superstars like her would have to rent a dress but Miley didn't want to keep the dress. She didn't want to be constantly reminded of this day…which sounds like a joke. Which bride doesn't want remember their own wedding?

Miley held her father's arm and walked down the aisle…She looked up at Liam who looked really smart and was smiling widely. The next few minutes went pass like seconds as they spoken their vows, worn their rings and Miley become Miley Hemsworth…

_**Attn: Story **__**doesn't**__** ends here. Reivew please!**_


	6. Chapter 6

The night was unusual as well. Miley didn't want to consummate. She made up and a silly excuse and the night went pass.

Next morning as Miley woke up. She got out of bed and got dressed. Liam woke up as he felt Miley left.

'Miles, where are you heading…I thought we can hang out today'

Miley turned around as Liam sat up, rubbing his eyes

'Im sorry…I really need to go run an errand. I will be home soon with lunch alright!'

Liam nodded as he went back to sleep. He was tired. Having planned a whole wedding by himself, he needed the rest. He didn't even care where Miley was going. I guess when you're married; your spot is somewhat secure.

Miley hopped into her car and drove off. The Jonas are coming back today from their Russia live show. She wanted Nick to hear the truth from her as after all, that's the most she can give him right now.

She pulled into the Jonas driveway and found out that they have yet to return. She leaned against Nick's white mustang and buried her face in her hands. She couldn't do this…she can't face Nick after all this…It would kill her to ask her to break the news to him. She pulled out of her plan and walked towards her car and the Jonas' bus drove into the driveway. The Jonas Brothers, along with their parents, alighted the bus. Denise was rather shock to see Miley. She turned around and hit Nick who was busy on his phone. Nick looked up and saw Miley who froze when she saw the Jonas. Nick walked towards Miley and at the same time turned around and told his family to go in first. Denise yelled over asking Nick to invite Miley in and he nodded.

Over with Nick and Miley, Miley couldn't run away any more. She started tearing as Nick took another step towards her. Nick saw Miley crying which wiped off his smile and made him rushed over towards her. Joe and Kevin stood by the bus wanting to watch 'the show' but was chased into the house by Denise. Nick wiped off Miley's tear with his thumb but Miley turned away not letting him do so. Nick was confused.

'What's going on Miles?'

'I…' Miley's mouth managed to open a little but then it closed again after a while

'Come on Miles…you can tell me anything'

'Im married'

Nick dropped both his hands which were on Miley's waist. The news came on really strong for him to handle. He was looking forward for his return as he wanted to work things out with Miley but now that it's all over, he didn't know what to do. He sat down on the dirty driveway which was definitely going to leave a stain on his white pants.

'Im sorry…Im so sorry' Miley said to him was more tears stream down her face.

'When…' Nick finally got a word out of his mouth. He was already on the verge of crying as he felt this really hard pound on his heart.

'Yesterday' Miley said. She couldn't handle seeing Nick like that so she continued 'Im sorry, I got to go' as she got into her car and cried on her sterling wheel. She drove away, leaving Nick all by himself in the driveway.

Nick walked into the house and was greeted by a million questions from Joe. He ignored him and walked towards his room. Denise stopped him and asked 'Why didn't you invite Miley in? Why are your pants so dirty? What happened?'

Nick mumbled 'Miley's married'

Denise was shocked. She knew how much Miley meant to Nick. They were perfect together. But knowing he's son really well, she said one last sentence to him before he entered his room. 'Don't do anything you're not supposed to…'

Nick ignored the advice and shut his doors. He didn't know what was going to happen from now on. His first love just got married when she still loves him. This isn't something a feel song writing sessions will help…

He crashed on his bed and start thinking a lot…

_**Attn: Review please :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

Miley made her way home in her blurred vision it was way past lunch time as she walked into her house she saw Liam chilling on the couch.

'Hey babe, what took you so long?'

Miley looked at him with a confused face as Liam continued 'You said you'll bring back lunch'

'Oh god I totally forgot. Im so sorry I was too caught up at…a friend's'

Liam walked towards her 'Nah that's okay I've eaten already. Anyways, im going out tonight… A bunch of my friends are flying over from Australia and I promised I would show them around'

'Alright, I'll just call for pizza'

Liam smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

Miley called for pizza as soon as Liam left. She was starving. She haven't eaten anything since she have woke up and considering the fact that she spent her whole morning and noon crying, her eyes are puffed up, looking as if she haven't slept for days. After half an hour, her doorbell rang. She stood up, grabbed her purse and headed to the door. She opened the door and without looking up, digs for a 50 dollar bill in her purse and handed it to the man standing outside.

'What for' the person replied

She looked up and Nick stood out there.

She dropped her bill as she saw Nick.

'Nick…'

'Can we talk?'

Miley nodded as he entered her house and looked around. Miley understood who he was looking for so she replied 'He went out'

'I see. Look miles, we haven't got a chance to figure things out and you got mar… yea…' Nick stopped as he saw the look on Miley's face.

'Alright talk…'

'What are we going to be?'

'I don't know Nick…I really don't...I was rushed into the wedding…I didn't have time to think' Miley said as her voice cracked. She was once again, on the verge of tears. After their second breakup, there hasn't been a conversation regarding Nick that didn't bring Miley to tears.

'Miley I love you'

'I lov…I…' Miley couldn't finish her sentence. She's married for goodness sake! She can't tell another man she loves him just because her husband isn't home!

'Its okay I understand'

Miley looked down. She felt really bad. The man she has always loved was standing right in front of her and she couldn't tell him how she feels…

The real pizza delivery man then arrived and Nick paid the guy extra for him to not leak out his visit to the press. Miley was touched by what Nick did to in one way or another, help her.

They sat in front of the television watching reality shows as they started eating. It was one activity that didn't require talking so Miley was all up for it…besides, she's starving and so was Nick. None of them had much appetite for the whole day. It also was one of the first times Nick and Miley sat so close to each other after their breakup. They then started fooling around fighting for the last slice. She never had this much fun with Liam even when they were dating. Miley accidentally stained her upper lips with the tomato from the pizza which burst Nick into laughter. Miley looked at him all confused as Nick rocked up and down uncontrollably. Miley hit Nick and asked him to tell her what was going on.

'Hah, don't worry I got it'

Nick wiped it off with his thumbs which stayed on her lips a little too long. Their faces were inches apart. Nick just stared at Miley's lips and Miley was staring straight into his eyes. As Nick moved a little closer to Miley to see if Miley was against this. Miley didn't bulge. Nick kissed her as Miley laid on her back and Nick was practically on top of her. They deepened the kiss as Miley placed her hands behind his neck, pulling him closer towards her. Neither of them wanted to let go, the kiss was perfect and they were perfect.

Miley then heard keys in the door which broke them apart. They stood up as they straightened their clothing out. Liam walked in 'Hey Miley, why is there a 50 dollar bill out… ….' Liam stopped talking as he saw Nick standing beside Miley.

'What is he doing here?'

'I can explain…' Miley said. She couldn't explain… at all…She knew what she did was really bad but she enjoyed it!

'I guess I'll go now' Nick said, winking at Miley and walked out of the house.

'Why was he here Miley? You're married!'

'I know…im sorry…'

'Sorry? I thought you cared about this marriage! I thought you cared about me.'

'Honestly Liam, you never wanted a marriage…you said we were too young! What changed your mind?''

'I…I just want to be with you'

'No you don't, you're just scared you'll lose me to Nick...you know we had history and you're scared'

'Fine I am scared. Who wouldn't be? You don't even trust me you lock me out of your life'

'What are you talking about?!'

'Really, then let me check your phone and laptop then!'

'What for'

'You're obviously still so in-tact with his life!'

'I am not!'

'Really… Then what are the passwords?'

'I…'

'See Miley! He, being so pathetic, obviously still loves you!'

'Well you know what…I still love him too…I've never stopped loving him Liam…'

'What did you guys do?'

'I…'

'Tell me Miley…for once tell me the truth'

'We kissed'

Liam was furious. He grabbed his keys and stomped out of the house and drove away. He was so pissed he had no idea how fast he was driving and where he was driving to. He suddenly saw a gantry and stomped hard on the brakes. However, it was a rainy day so the roads are wet and he skid and hit a tree...

_**Attn: Review please :) **_


	8. Chapter 8

Liam was being rushed to the hospital and Miley was being called up. Doctor stated that Liam would be fine as along as he wakes up in the next few crucial days.

Miley walked into Liam's room and saw him being bandaged up. She felt really bad. He is after all her husband and this was mainly her fault. She sat beside him, all worried. She never wanted this to happen. She still cares for him even though he wasn't the man she loved. Miley crashed on the couch for the night as she wouldn't want to sleep alone in her house while Liam was fighting for his life.

The next morning, Miley woke and saw Nick by her side. She cracked her back and rubbed her eyes in disbelief.

'Nick? When did you get here?'

'This morning'

'How did you know?'

'Doesn't matter, let's get you home and rested well'

'That's okay; I want to be here when he wakes up'

Nick smiled at her. He completely understands.

'Alright, I go get you something to eat'

Miley walked up towards Liam, sat beside him and started talking to him. It was said that the unconscious could hear as well…so she gave it a shot anyways.

'Hey, it's my entire fault, Im sorry, please wake up alright…I never wanted any of this to happen. Im sorry for being a horrible girlfriend to you from the start… Im sorry I messed up…I never should have led you on…Im sorr… …'

Miley couldn't finish her sentences as she felt a hand grabbed her arm.

She looked at Liam who was opening his eyes slowly and smiled. She tried to yell for the doctor but Liam stopped her.

Liam sat up right and held Miley's hands.

'Miley, it's not your fault. It was mine all along. I forced you into moving on when you weren't ready to. I know you're in love with Nick. And I love you too much to be that barrier between the two of you'

'Liam what are you talking about?'

'Im letting you go. Call your lawyers we'll get divorced and you're free'

Miley looked at Liam and was deeply touched. She never saw this side of Liam before but then she was confused so she asked 'What made you change your mind?'

'I was lying on the road when I slowly started to blackout. In the dark, I realised how much you meant to me and how I wasn't able to make you happy and I want to change that'

Miley thanked Liam and kissed him on the cheek. She left the room to look for the doctor but she bumped into Nick who has returned.

'Woah what happened?'

'We're filing for a divorce'

'Wait what?'

Miled smiled and nodded while Nick continued on

'Don't get me wrong! It's a dream come true for me but you've only been married a day!'

'I know…it was a day too long'

Nick smiled, picked Miley up and spun her around a few times.

That night Miley convinced Nick to stay over with her as she didn't want to sleep alone in the big house. Well I didn't really take much persuasion for Nick to agree to it but yea you get the point. They were just getting ready for bed and Nick was stumbling on her laptop.

'Miley what's your password?'

'My future'

'Yea that answers my question…come on!'

Miley climbed into bed and snuggled up with Nick.

'And Miley, why are you still wearing your engagement ring?'

'Oh I guess I forgot to remove it'

'Keep it on'

'What?'

'Makes no sense to remove and put it back on again'

'What are you talking about?'

'Miley Cyrus will you marry me?'

Miley smiled. 'No! Not until you get your own ring'

'That's easy; I'll go down to the store tmr to get a new one. But from now on, you're mine'

'It will be my pleasure'

Nick kissed Miley as they both smiled. They were genuinely happy.

'Okay now back to the topic…what's your password...'

Miley smiled and whispered into Nick's ear 'My new name'

Nick knew exactly what she was talking about and typed it -_Miley Jonas-_ and clicked enter.

-The end-


	9. Author's Note

So i realised this story is shorter than usual...but it was driven by a sudden urge as i heard Wedding Bells and i felt like i need to write about it haha!

Tell me your thoughts about this story and about the song alright! I know im heartbroken :(

#NileyAllTheWay

Love,

Jingles

Ps: this is my submission for the miley merch. hahaha check it out! and vote if you like it :) type www . talenthouse . com then /creativeinvites/preview/a08afebadb1b70a71d95e245d8a**c** **6**604/743

and remember to get rid of the space between the bold c and the 6 this website is giving me a lot problems for the link.

Ps: Follow me on twitter (jinglelingles) . I want to follow all the niley stans


End file.
